Harry Potter: Dark Lord
by Lady-Water2
Summary: Harry Potter has joined the Dark Lord.


_**DARK LORD STRIKES AGAIN**_

_Last night the school governers houses were targeted by the Dark Lord. Officals refuse to release any news and say that Hogwarts will be closed. Could this all be part of the Dark Lords plan to take over Hogwarts. Professor's at the school refuse to coment on the death of Albus Dumbledor or Severus Snape who murdered Albus Dumbledor. Is the Dark Lord gaining the upper hand? Could we have stoped this by listing to a crazy 14 year old boy?_

_**Harry Potter Missing**_

_Harry Potter is reportadly missing from his residence. The Dursley's who Mr. Potter was living with were all fine. Mr. Ron Weasley, Mr. Potters friend, reports that Mr. Potter had been acting strangly. Other's refuse to coment on the disaperence of Mr. potter. Some belive that the Dark Lord captured Mr. Potter, but no one can confirm this. What is to happen to our hero?_

_**Harry Potter Joins Dark Lord**_

_It is no confirmed that Mr. Potter has sided with the Dark Lord. What will become of the Wizarding World, when their only hope sides with the Dark Lord._

Two dark clad figures stood before the Death Eaters, the very Death Eaters who had tried to kill one of the men. "Lucius, report!" the taller figure commanded.

"My Lord, they are still looking for him, they refuse to believe that he has joined us. The Order of the Phoenix has search parties looking everywhere." Lucius said, kneeling at Voldemorts feet.

"You are to capture Lupin, bring him here alive." Voldemort said.

"Yes," Lucius said, backing up into the crowd.

"Go," Voldemort said, waving his hand at them.

"Draco, you stay here." the figure who had been silent the entire time said. The younger Malfoy walked forward and kneeled down at his feet. "Stand up," the figure said, walking away, motioning for Draco to follow him.

"What is your wish?" Draco asked, following the figure into a garden under the moonlight.

"You're the only one who's really any fun to talk to around here. The others cower in fear." the figure said.

"Well, that happens when you work with the Dark Lord, Harry." Draco laughed, pulling the hood off the Harrys head.

"Is that why all the Slytherins gave power over to you so easily? You even had seventh years cowering when you were a first year." Harry said, smirking in a very Malfoy like way.

"You really have been around here too long. You're starting to smirk like me, and that's my thing." Draco said, pointing a finger at Harry.

"Well it's my thing now, but I'll allow you to use it." Harry said.

"Oh really, now?" Draco asked, pinning Harry down on the ground. "Who's thing is it?" Draco asked, holding Harry's shoulders down.

"Mine," Harry said, smirking.

"No, wrong answer." Draco said, kissing Harry on the nose.

"Yours," Harry said.

"That's right," Draco said, pulling Harry to him, crushing their lips together. "And I'm yours." Draco said, pulling away slightly.

"All mine," Harry growled, flipping Draco onto his back, crushing their lips together in a mind numbing kiss. "Mine," Harry whispered, trailing kisses down to Draco neck, scrapping his fangs along the skin.

"Yours," Draco moaned, arching up into Harry, urging Harry to drink. Licking the spot tenderly, Harry drew back and struck, sinking his elegant fangs into Draco's slender neck.

"Lord Potter, you are wanted inside. The Dark Lord wants to see you." a Death Eater, trembling in his robes, said, approaching the two on the ground.

"I'll be there in a minute." Harry said, pulling away from Draco, a drop of blood rolling down his chin. "Now leave," Harry said, when he noticed the man was still standing there.

"Duty calls," Draco mumbled, as Harry licked the wound closed on his neck. "You should go on." Draco said, getting unsteadily to his feet.

"I'll see you later tonight, Draco." Harry said, leaving Draco with a final kiss.

"You were told to bring him ALIVE!" Harry screamed, looking at the werewolf on the floor.

"He is alive," one of the masked men said.

"Hardly!" Harry yelled, levatating the werewolf. "Curcio!" Harry hissed, never looking at the men. Lifting the curse from them, Harry calmly walked out of the room, taking Remus to have his wounds treated.

"Is this Lupin?" Voldemort asked, looking at the man laying on a larg bed.

"Yes," Harry said, watching the house elf tend to the werewolf. "They're lucky he's alive. Otherwise you would be down four men." Harry said, threatingly, clenching his jaw togeather. "Tell me when he wakes up." Harry said, adressing the house elf, walking out of the room, his black robes flowing behind him.

Walking out into the night air, Harry apparated to Malfoy Manor, going out to the back towards the stables, where he knew Draco would be teending to his horse. "Draco!" Harry yelled, storming into the stables, looking around for his lover.

"What is it, Harry?" Draco asked, coming out of the tack room, obviously just getting back from a ride.

"Remus was brought back, almost dead!" Harry shouted, letting all his sheilds down, allowing the tears to flow down his face.

"Harry, I'm sorry. Is he going to be alright?" Draco asked, truly concerend for his former professor.

"I think so." Harry said, allowing Draco to hold him close. "He looked so fragil." Harry sobbed, burrying his face in Draco's hair.

"Shh, it'll be alright." Draco soothed, running hsi hand through Harry's hair. "Let's go inside." Draco said, pulling Harry into the manor, up to his room, both men ignoring the looks Draco's mother and father gave them.

"Love you," Harry moaned, pushing Harry onto the bed, pulling Draco's shirt over his head, trailling kisses down his chest, before claming Draco's lips in a deep kiss.

"Please!" Draco begged, arching up as Harry's lips trailed over his neck.

Slowly sinking his fangs in, Harry moaned as Draco's hot blood spilled over his tounge and down his throat, soothing his frayed nerves. Licking the would close, Harry kissed Draco, letting him taste his own blood. "Love you, so much." Harry whisphered, collapsing beside Draco on the bed. "Sleep," Harry murmered, kissing Draco's temple softly.

"Master Harry! He's awake!" a house elf said, leanign over Harry with big green eyes. "I come and get you. Just like you told me." the elf said, when Harry gave the elf a 'go to hell look'.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Harry murmmered, grabbing a scrap of parchment and a quill off Draco's desk. Writing down a quick note, Harry grabbed his shirt, that he had discarded while he was asleep, and ran out of the manor.

Rushing into the room where he left Remus in, Harry sighed when he saw the werewolf alive, and angrey as hell. "Remus, you alive!" Harry said, collapsing in a chair beside the bed.

"Harry, where am I?" Remus asked, swatting away a house elf, who was trying to forcue a potion down his throat.

"Safe, thats where you are. I'm so sorry they wernt supose to hurt you." Harry said, takign the potion from the elf.

"It's true. You have joined him." Remus said, searching for his wand. "Why, Harry, why?" Remus asked, finding his wand hidden in his robes.

"They betrayed me.


End file.
